bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Hutton
| image = Anthony Hutton.jpg | gender = Male | born = March, 1982 | died = | age = 34 (23 during BB6) | hometown = Consett | occupation = 70s Dancer | series = Big Brother 6 | entered = Day 1 | exited = Day 78 | status = Winner | nominations = 8 | evictions = 1 }} is a housemate from Big Brother 6. Profile Anthony, 23, from Consett, near Newcastle trained as a hairdresser but performs 70s disco routines with Scottish dance troupe Boogie Express, going by the name Chico Importante. A mummy's boy who lives with his mum, dinner lady Annette, he never has to cook, clean, wash up or iron his clothes. He is looking for love after dumping his fiancee-of-three-years to go on the show. Film: Saturday Night Fever TV Show: Match Of The Day Book: Roy Keane's Biography Food: Chicken Fried Rice Quote: "I love myself and I dance all the time and I talk lots." Big Brother 6 On Day 12, it was revealed to the House that all housemates would face the public vote as a result of one housemate breaking the rules regarding the discussion of nominations; this housemate was Vanessa. On Day 15, Anthony survived the public vote and Lesley was evicted from the House. He finished the series as the winner with 57.3% of the public vote, and left the House on Day 78. Nominations History (*) The nominations cast during Week 9 were to save rather than to evict. Post-Big Brother Upon leaving the House Anthony, like the vast majority of the other ex-housemates, received attention from the press and the public; this sustained Anthony as a celebrity for a short period of time, with Anthony making various public and television appearances, such as appearing on the Sky One reality television series, The Match, and various photo shoots for magazines and tabloid newspapers. Anthony also released a work-out video which revolved around his 70s disco dance movements; despite winning Big Brother, Anthony's work-out DVD failed to sell well. In September 2007, he featured in the Sky TV production, Premier League All Stars football show representing Newcastle United. Gallery Anthony2.jpg|Anthony enters the Big Brother 6 House Anthony3.jpg|Anthony sitting in the Big Brother 6 living area Anthony4.jpg|Anthony carrying a box in the Big Brother 6 living area Anthony1.jpg|Anthony is the winner of Big Brother 6 Makosi6.jpg|Anthony has a picnic with Makosi in the Ultimate Big Brother House Trivia *Anthony was one of the five Big Brother 6 housemates (the others being Craig Coates, Derek Laud, Roberto Conte and Maxwell Ward) to be banned from nominating due to breaking the rule regarding the discussion of nominations. *After receiving three nominations each, Anthony and Craig Coates are tied for having received the most nominations to save ever. *As housemates entered the House alphabetically in Big Brother 6, Anthony was the first ever housemate to nominate another housemate to save. *Anthony is the fourth ever male Big Brother winner. *During Ultimate Big Brother, Anthony entered the House to have a picnic with former Big Brother 6 housemate Makosi Musambasi, as part of a task. Category:Big Brother 6 Housemate Category:Male Housemate Category:Housemate Category:Finalist Category:Winner